


Power Nap

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Could I please request a Geoff/Reader(fluff/gen) where the reader is a cleaner at the RT office. After a long day at university she has to go straight to work, after her shift has finished she realises she's missed her bus and has to wait an hour till the next one. She decides to rest on the couch in the AH office until she has to leave only to fall asleep. Geoff finds her asleep in the office the next day and wakes her up, but doesn't recognise her and thinks she may have broken in or something</p><p>You fall asleep in the Achievement Hunter office after your shift, and Geoff finds you there the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Nap

You actually loved your job. You only cleaned up at the Rooster Teeth offices, but you felt honoured to even be there. You wouldn’t even deny it; you were a huge fan, and working there was surreal for you.

You’d had a tough day at university, and you were running on a low amount of sleep anyway, and you had to go straight to work afterwards. You had hardly any free time anymore, but you couldn’t really complain if you were being honest. Luckily, there wasn’t a lot of work for you to do anyway, just sweep some floors and empty a few trash cans, but you were exhausted once your shift was over, and you couldn’t wait to get home and kick your feet up.

You traipsed your way outside after putting your cleaning equipment away and saying your goodbyes to everyone. You just couldn’t wait to get on the bus, maybe have a power nap along the way. You hurled your bag over your shoulder as you walked on to the bus stop, barely picking your feet up with each step you took. You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw your bus drive straight past you. If you’d have been a minute earlier, you would have made it.

“Fucking…damn it!” You yelled to nobody in particular.

The next bus came in about an hour from now, and you didn’t think you could stand to wait that long. You walked back into the office, getting a look from one of the other cleaners who shared a shift with you.

“(Y/N)? I thought you had a bus to catch?” She asked, squinting at you slightly.

“Yeah, I did. But I just missed it.” You let out a long sigh, “Shit, if I was a few minutes earlier, I’d be on my way home by now. I just want to lie down somewhere. I have an hour to wait until my next bus comes.”

“Well, you could always have a nap in the Achievement Hunter office. I doubt the guys will mind.”

“God, at this point, I’d lay down on the floor.” You chuckled weakly before making your way up to the Achievement Hunter office, relying on the stair rail for balance.

To your surprise, the Achievement Hunter office was unlocked and empty. You went in, setting your bag down next to the couch, before practically throwing yourself onto the couch. Your eyes flickered shut and your body went limp, and you almost immediately fell asleep. You didn’t intend to sleep as such, maybe have a little nap, but you were completely out of it for the night.

***

Geoff came into the Achievement Hunter office the following morning and found you still asleep on the couch. Confusion washed over him for a few minutes; he didn’t recognise you. He hesitated for a second before tapping you lightly in an attempt to wake you, but you were out cold. He decided to go with a different approach.

“Hey, come on, wake up.” He placed two hands on your shoulders and shook you gently.

Your eyes flickered open, but they hadn’t adjusted to the lighting yet, so you couldn’t make out the figure before you just yet. Once you had come around slightly, you recognised the tattooed man.

“Holy shit, Geoff!” Your voice was still groggy as you scrambled to your feet, almost knocking Geoff over.

“How did you get in here? Did you break in or something?” He bombarded you with questions, which was the last thing you needed after you’d awoken.

“No, I-“

“Because if you wanted to meet me or the rest of the guys, you could have at least waited outside the gates or something instead of breaking your way in here and waiting to jump out on us.” Geoff chuckled slightly, which made you smile. His laugh was infectious.

“No, Geoff, I work here. I’m a cleaner, that’s all, you just don’t recognise me,” You smiled as you explained yourself to him, “I missed my bus last night, and I’d had hardly any sleep, because I’d had a long day in uni too. I just wanted a nap, but I kind of had a sleepover in your office instead. I’m sorry.” You trailed off, blushing slightly. You were embarrassed to say the least.

“Well, why didn’t you tell me that in the first place?” Geoff placed a hand on your shoulder and smiled at you, “Could I at least get you a coffee or something? You’ll be needing a bit of caffeine in your system, right?”

“Well, I won’t say no to that.” You beamed as you began to leave the office with him.

“What’s your name, by the way?” Geoff had completely forgotten to ask you.

“I’m (Y/N), and I totally wasn’t breaking and entering.” You joked with a smirk on your face as you both broke into raucous laughter.

"Joke of the day, right there." Geoff said, and you both tittered once again.


End file.
